Music Notes and Laughter Lines
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: In the days of creaking joints and lined faces, these two just like to think about younger times. Time-stamp to I'll Try to Help You, but can be read alone.


**I do not own Supernatural, its' characters, or _Come to Me_ by Goo Goo Dolls, which by the way, is my Destiel song. And you should definitely check it out if you haven't already. I hope you like this fic and review if you can, please!**

* * *

It's been forty-three years since their wedding. But to Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak, it felt like it was only yesterday. Spring breezes today felt just the same: warm, soft, and magical. Over the years, they faced hardships and obstacles never thought possible. But as everyone knows, Dean and Castiel were stubborn men, and kept going.

And their love grew ever stronger from then on.

From raising two beautiful daughters, Mary and Aileen, who were thick as thieves but two drastically different people, to the loss of family members and the like, both thought their lives couldn't be more perfect.

So sitting on an old, wooden bench, the two stared off into the horizon, watching the sun set, painting the sky in iridescent yet bright shades of pale rose, navy blue, and ghostly purple. Dean's ancient radio, still somehow playing, was placed on the fresh, crisp grass, playing music that no one was listening to at the moment. Or at least, the two people in question.

Before, Dean had slipped in a cassette; yes, he still kept them. Despite Sam's protests and whines about them being a blast from the past or out of style, the older Winchester didn't care. They held sentiment, and the solid weight felt nice against his wrinkled palm.

It had taken forever to get the damn thing, as cassette tapes were history nowadays, and not many people still had them. Let alone make them themselves. But years ago, after several phone calls and his own creativity/genius, Dean got it. And only until now, wanted to play it, finding it the other day after looking through some dusty boxes tucked away in the attic.

And this particular one was the greatest of them all.

Wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders, Dean gave a smirk and waited. Though it'd be a while before the surprise, it was worth it. Glancing at his wedding ring, scratched, dulled, but shining as if it was brand new, it was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

_Geez, what a romantic sap you've become, _he remarked to himself.

_Yeah...I have. _

Another breeze flew by, chiller than the last, and Dean felt his lover and husband lean up against him, the scent of wool and tea filling his nose. Even though it was late March and Cas was wearing a vanilla-colored sweater, he still was cold often. Another sign of their age and how many years had gone by like a flash.

"So...Cas, you remember that song you liked so much when we were kids?" Dean asked, cutting through the silence that had occupied them for so long. Even though it was nice, the older man wasn't always a fan of it.

Turning his head up a bit, Castiel's still clear, impossibly blue eyes looked at Dean, soft wrinkles adoring the corners of his eyes. Dean wouldn't be able to tell you how many times he had kissed them as of late.

"You mean when we were teens, Dean? I never met you when we were children." his husband inquired, while also leaning himself more into Dean, wanting more warmth.

Rolling his eyes, Dean nodded, "Whatever. Still. You remember it? You hummed it all the time, I recall. You had a weird taste in music back then."

"Says the man that still enjoys music almost a century old. And yes, I do remember it. Why?"

And just like that, the radio chimed out the beginning tunes of _Come to Me _by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Bursting out into a grin, Dean moved over quickly, avoiding the slightly confused stares of his lover and got up, ignoring the creaking, popping sounds of his knees.

_I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful,  
You be sweet and I'll be grateful..._

Holding out a hand, Dean started to laugh and smiling more. Finally, Cas clasped his hand in his and let himself be lead a bit forwards, still in hearing range of the radio; which was conveniently turned up volume wise, to his own garden, still a little unsure of what was going on. He wasn't stupid...just...why _now?_ But nonetheless, he smiled widely and felt happiness and excitement pour into himself. The man before him's forest green eyes sparkled, showing the bright, young soul inside.

_Cover me with kisses dear,  
Lighten up the atmosphere,  
Keep me warm inside our bed...  
I got dreams of you all through my head..._

Cas' garden was his pride and joy, hands down. When they first bought this small but cozy cottage, the back yard was just blank grass and some trees scattered about further on. But Castiel was determined to make it into something of wonder and beauty. And he sure did.

_Fortune teller said I'd be free,  
And that's the day you came to me.  
Came to me..._

Flowers of all sorts and colors were made a home in the flower beds. Every year it seemed like they were bigger and sweeter-smelling than before. Lively roses were sectioned off in their own corner, bouncing orchids and lilies in their own also, and quaint wildflowers and others were everywhere else.

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo _

On days were his joints weren't aching or the weather was nice, Cas would tend to it. Bees and song-birds came along daily in the spring, summer, and fall. Gentle and sweet, no one's ever been stung or annoyingly chirped at in Cas' garden. It seemed like it _was _really a thing of wonder.

Just like the man himself.

Once they were finally were Dean wanted them to be, the sweet tunes of the song playing and flying through the air at their own pace. Castiel's husband grabbed ahold of his frame and started moving him to the music. As if they were eighteen years old again, laughing and being carefree.

But then, Cas realized, that it didn't have to end. And that's why this was happening.

_Come to me my sweetest friend,  
Can you feel my heart again?  
I'll take you back where you belong,  
And this will be our favorite song! _

So staring into those green orbs that he fell in love with from the start so long ago, Castiel felt himself falling in love once more. Images of their time together skittered through his mind like a movie. It was odd, yet very welcome.

_Come to me with secrets bare,  
I'll love you more so don't be scared.  
When we're old and near the end,  
We'll go home and start again..._

"I think we're already there," Dean whispered, still moving himself and Cas to the music, moving at a faster pace as the tempo did too, and going in an comical, side-step, bouncing motion.

_Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo..._

Castiel murmured his agreement. Looking at their soft-looking, gently gnarled hands tangled together as always, and the wedding rings gleaming together, everything felt right. Love and joy bubbled up inside the both of them, and they looked beautiful together. Eyes shining, with wrinkles lining the edges and the rest of their face, to the gray and white hair and laughter lines, each thought the other looked handsome. Well...breathtaking was more like it.

_I caught you burnin' photographs,  
Like that could save you from your past.  
History is like gravity,  
It holds you down away from me.  
You and me, we've both got sins,  
I don't care about where you've been.  
Don't be sad and don't explain,  
This is where we start again.  
Start again..._

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo _

Birds chirped in the air, and the wind picked up for a bit, making the trees sway and rustle their leaves, creating another music of their own. The sun was almost fully descended, cloaking the backyard in twilight. Golden lights of their house appeared on the grass, looking more of a home then ever.

Leaning his head against the slightly rough fabric of Dean's flannel shirt, Cas hummed along, as he always used to. Smelling the spring-time air and coffee off of his husband, there was no other place he wanted to be. While he was shivering slightly, he felt warm, as Dean pressed himself closer, closing the one or two inches between them.

As the song continued and eventually finished, the two kissed. It was slow, caring, and practiced, so natural it was like breathing. Soft, freckled skin against soft, lightly tanned skin felt the same.

Shuffling back to their bench, hand in hand, they grabbed the radio and turned it off, cutting the next song off, and leaving the air silent, save for the sounds of nature.

"I love you, Cas." Dean mumbled, quickly returning to his usual stubborn, not too publicly affectionate self.

Placing a chaste kiss on his favorite place of Dean's face: the smile lines that carefully adorned the corners of his mouth, Castiel smiled also. Returning back to the calm of their lives, he felt on top of the world.

"I know, Dean."


End file.
